


While You Sleep

by suspensegirl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: 1x18, Banter, F/M, Longing, Missing Scene, Romance, musings, post 1x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspensegirl/pseuds/suspensegirl
Summary: Post 1x17 - How Chuck Bass ended up sleeping on Blair Waldorf's bed.





	While You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> *beta'd

"Okay, so we have to get Georgina back for what she did to Serena," Blair announced, opening the door to her bedroom and landing swiftly on her bed, pulling out a journal and some pens. She was going to do everything in her power to focus on this project, and in the process hopefully avoid any awkwardness being alone with Chuck might offer.

"Obviously," Chuck said, shutting the door behind him. Blair didn't take notice, thankfully. He paused, looking at her as she scribbled down some notes. He smiled. She was so organized, sometimes it was ridiculous.

She looked up at him after some time, becoming aware of his gaze. "Any suggestions?"

"Hmm..." he pondered, stroking his chin. Blair rolled her eyes and continued to write some more things down as he walked slowly around the perimeter of her room, gazing at every trinket she had sitting perfectly on her dresser.

"Blackmail," he said, stopping at the picture of Blair and Nate that had been turned around on her dresser.

"Naturally," she cracked a grin.

Chuck turned around. "We have to play into her little game."

She smiled wider. Maybe spending this time with Chuck wouldn't be so bad after all. "What are you thinking?" she asked, straightening up and giving him her full attention as he walked towards her.

"If I know Georgina, and I think I do..."

Blair rolled her eyes, and he paused with a brief sigh. She blinked away her jealousy (which she could not understand why she had) and forced a big fake smile. He couldn't help but smirk. He opened his mouth, preparing a crude comment, but resisted. "Then this scandal with Serena isn't the only trouble she's gotten herself into."

Blair was ecstatic. "My, my Bass...seems you haven't lost your touch, after all."

He nodded. "Just hand over your computer and I'll show you what I found."

She didn't hesitate and within moments both of their faces shone with the evil satisfaction only the two of them truly possessed.

...

It had been several hours, and the two masterminds were still trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"We've got more than enough blackmail to use against her," Chuck said with a yawn.

Blair yawned shortly after.

"I've contacted her parents and made them aware. We're meeting early tomorrow morning." She looked over at her clock, which showed it was 2:00 AM. She picked it up "Oh my god, it's late," she shook her head.

"Not late enough..." Chuck muttered, gazing at her. She yawned again. "You should get some shut eye," he said.

Blair looked up at him, having been unable to see the numbers on her clock clearly anymore. "Oh no, I do not trust myself to be sleeping in the same room with you. Who knows what you'll do?" her eyebrows narrowed.

He sighed pathetically. "I promise I won't do anything. I'll-"

"You'll stay on the floor is what you'll do," she snapped.

He smirked. "Of course."

She rolled her eyes and tucked her journal away in one of her drawers. The computer was already safely tucked away in its container in her closet. Blair lay down and adjusted herself on her bed, much too tired to pull back the covers. She could feel his stare on her though and sat up momentarily glaring at him. He sighed and lay down on the soft carpeting. She relaxed and lay down, drifting to sleep within minutes.

...

Chuck shifted around restlessly for the next couple hours and finally forced himself awake to take off his stiff jacket and lay it under his head as a pillow. He desperately wanted to be sleeping on Blair’s bed, and not only for the sake of its softer exterior. He tried to get comfortable with very little success. After sighing exhaustedly, he became quiet and could hear troubled moans and frightened mutterings. He lifted his head up to see Blair moving her head around in obvious distress. Her legs were also twitching a little bit and her hands moved violently across the bed. It was only once, maybe twice, but it killed Chuck to see her in this unconscious agony. She was having a nightmare. Chuck stood up and walked over to her. He leaned across the bed and placed a strand of her brunette locks out of her face. Her breathing, which had been rapidly increasing before, slowly began to come back to a normal pace. He sighed knowingly. Blair would be furious at him in the morning for what he was going to do next, but in his mind, it would be a win-win solution. He'd get to lie on a comfortable bed, next to the only girl he had ever really loved, and her nightmares would cease. He was sure of it.

Slowly, he undid his bow tie and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. He lay down on the bed next to her, careful not to wake her up. Her scent was intoxicating to him and for several moments he just stared at her. She was still flinching a little bit, but it had slowed down considerably, and when he was sure she hadn't woken up. He snuggled a little closer to her and draped his arm across her waist. Now, his breathing quickened. He really hoped his touch wouldn't arouse more hatred in her, even in her sleep. He could imagine even now, how her eyes would suddenly fly open and slap him away and off her bed. But she didn't. Her restless movements now ceased completely, and her troubled face turned into a tender smile. He couldn't have been happier or more relieved and found himself being all the more swept into sleep.

Not five minutes later, Chuck felt something inching onto his upper legs. He opened one eye, to reveal the surprising revelation that not only had Blair snuggled closer to him, but she had wrapped one of her legs around him. He smirked. She still wanted him. There was no way he was going to abandon his chase for her now. Nothing could ruin this moment...not until morning at least.

He sighed. He was moments from peaceful slumber, when he heard moans coming from the beautiful brunette across from him. But he didn't worry about it this time. These were good, pleasurable moans and in an instant his eyes flew open again.

"Mmmm...Chuck," she spoke softly.

His mouth opened in a wide out grin, trying to hold back the laughter. Oh yes, this chase was far from over.

He resisted the idea to lean over and kiss her. After all, she had already willingly revealed so much to him, so much that he wouldn't even tell her when she woke. It would be his little secret. Besides, it wasn't like she'd believe him anyway.

 


End file.
